Cut it Away
by Oh-FoR-mErLiN's-Sake
Summary: Takes place in early season 2. Christina already had the miscarriage. Meredith turns to self mutilation as a way to relieve pain after Derek chooses Addison. WARNING: Contains suicidal thoughts and coarse language. Rated T.
1. Relief

**I don't own any Grey's anatomy Characters! Just wanted to say that! :) Sorry about the story being temporarily deleted. My computers been acting all wacky. :/ Oh and I'm sorry if I dont get any medical details right, Im not a doctor. And also, I don't exactly know what cutting feels like or anything, so details could be inaccurate. Thanks for your paitence if I'm taking too long to write the chapters!**

* * *

><p>Prologue – Run<p>

"Leave me alone Derek! It's none of your damn business!" I angrily said as I yanked my wrist out of his grasp. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I mentally reprimanded myself for not re-bandaging my arm as I ran away. I leave him there, shocked, worried, and from what I could tell, disappointed.

Chapter One- Cut Away the Pain

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I watch, as the blood streaming down my wrist falls on the floor of the bleached bathroom tile.

"Meredith!" We're going to be late!" Izzie yells through the door. "What are you doing in there anyway? We have to go!" I listen as she walks away, and thumps down the stairs.

I sigh; my moment of true peace was over, the comfort in scarring my body, like my emotions, was gone. I pick myself up off the floor, and go to the cupboard to bandage the straight lines of red on my wrist. As I wrap the white gauze, I muse over how everyone would react if they knew how I "mutilate" myself every day. I think Cristina is starting to notice though, how I constantly wear long sleeves, and how I winced yesterday when Izzie grabbed my wrist to show me something cool in the pit. _Oh well… she probably will think that it contributes to my dark and twisty side. But most likely she'll be pissed at McBastard for making me feel like this._ Ha. It's his entire fault anyway. When I'm done, I try to act normal as I run down the stairs to meet Izzie and George.

* * *

><p>"Mer, are you okay? What's wrong with your arm?" Christina questioned. <em>Dammit.<em> I cuss myself out as I yank my sleeve back down. In a moment of unawareness, I accidentally pushed my sleeves up to work on charts. Seeing the bandage made her concerned. "Nothing Christina, I'm fine. Really." I hate lying to her, but she might make me go to the ER to get stitches. Or worse, tell Bailey. Christina eyed me suspiciously. Then suddenly she grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into a supply closet. I watched sadly as she yanked up my sleeve and unwrapped the bandage. She stared at the fine slits that traveled up to my elbow. She was quiet for awhile. I slowly pulled my arm back and started rewrapping my arm. "How long?" She asked. "Since Satan came." I replied calmly. When I finished, I looked up, and was shocked to see rage in her eyes. I hoped nervously that she wasn't angry at me. "Does…does it make…you…feel better?" She forced through gritted teeth. I smile faintly and nod. She stared some more. "It gives me peace, knowing that I'm as messed up on the outside as I am on the inside." Silently, she pulled me into a gripping hug. "I understand," she whispered, "but there is no way in hell that I'm going to be nice to him from now on." I pull back, nod, and pat her on the shoulder before I leave the closet.

* * *

><p>"Grey! Yang! Where the hell have you been? I paged you ten minutes ago!" Bailey yelled at them. "Sorry Dr. Bailey, Christina and I were having a talk" I calmly told her. That just made Bailey squint. "Well when you two are done being the banes of the gossip mill, I need you all to help on a high profile case." We all looked at each other excitedly, except for Christina who just stared at me, with a semi-pissed off expression. Bailey noticed. "Grey, is there something you want to share?" Izzie, Alex, and George looked at me expectantly. I stared blankly at all of them. "Nope. Totally fine." <em>Fuck. That usually means that I'm not fine.<em> "I mean Ok! I'm totally okay!" I gave them a fake smile. I could tell they didn't believe it. "Hmph. Well Grey and Yang go see the Shepards, O'Malley go to Burke, and Stevens and Karev follow me." Ugh. Why did I get assigned to _them_, the cause of my despair? I silently cursed at the universe for giving me a shitty day. Even worse, I'll have to deal with Christina's judgment.

* * *

><p>"Grey, Yang, glad you could join us." The She-Sheppard greeted us. McAss just gave me a sad but almost glad-to-see-me look. I gave him a blank stare back. Christina glared, and Satan updated us on the case. When she was done, she just sighed at the death glare Christina was giving him, and walked away. "I'll page you two when we need something." She called over her shoulder. "Meredith…" He started, "Dr. Grey to you." I coldly corrected him. He sighed and started again. " Dr. Grey, we need to talk." Suddenly Christina stepped in front of him. "No. You. Don't. Asshole." She gave him the I-will-stab-you-with-a-scalpel-if-you-come-any-closer-look. "Excuse me Dr. Yang! But that's up to Dr. Grey!" He angrily retorted. " I gave him a look. "Leave me alone." and walked quickly to the elevator. Thank god it was empty. I pressed the emergency stop button, sank to the floor, and fought tears. Then I remembered the box cutter in my pocket. I take it out and start to ease my pain.<p> 


	2. Too Deep

**Chapter Two- They Know**

I lay down on my bed after the elevator "mutilation" incident. Cutting takes a lot of energy out of me. As I stare at the ceiling, the night of my first time seeking comfort in a blade comes back to me…

* * *

><p>"<em>Meredith are you okay?" Izzie's frantic voice seeps through the door.<em>

_Oh God, I just want to be alone… _

"_Meredith! Don't shut us out!" Says a familiar male tone._

_Great…now George is here…_

"_Mer… He's a bastard…we know that….if you need to talk….we're here…." George's soft tone creeps underneath the piece of wood that keeps my roommates from seeing how broken I am. _

_Suddenly, the unbearable sadness crushes me. I need something, __**anything**__, to comfort me. As I look up at the bathroom ceiling, I think of my mother's scalpel. It's in her office… I need it._

_As I slowly open the door, I'm relieved to find that they're not in the hallway. I hear them bickering in Izzie's room. Debating who should go and try to comfort me. I smiled to myself. Soon, a blade would do just that._

_I walk over to her desk, and a thrill of terror washes over me. Then sadness. The sadness comes from the thought of Izzie and George finding out. But the excitement is slowly taking over instead._

_As I sit down on the bathroom floor again, I take a deep breath, and slowly, with surgical precision, drag the knife across my skin. A wave of endorphins fills me with the excitement of cutting. I take another breath, and continue with my new way to deal with the pain._

_Later, after I'm bandaged, I step out again. A feeling of reassurance keeps me at peace. George steps out of his room, and is shocked to find me so put together. I give him faint smile, and walk into my room to sleep._

* * *

><p>"Yang, what's up with Grey?" Bailey interrogates as they scrubbed out of a nine hour long surgery.<p>

"What do you mean Dr. Bailey?" Christina fights to keep herself from throwing something. The mere thought of Meredith being scalpel happy with her own skin makes her want to throw up. Or scream.

"Don't play stupid with me Yang. I know you know something."

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what is going on in her head right now."

"Hmph...Fine Yang."

* * *

><p>The next day I was too exhausted to even keep up with everybody's excited chatter about the new case. This morning I nearly cut my hand off when I dozed off in the bathroom. Christina was still watching me when I got paged and had to go to the nurses' station. As I walked nearer, I noticed that the only doctor there was Derek. <em>Crap. Why can't he leave me alone? At least I'm attempting to move on.<em> I thought annoyed.

"Meredith..." He began.

"Dr. Shepard." I said without emotion.

He sighed. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"About what Dr. Shepard? About the fact that you have a wife, or that you keep on cornering me?"

He grabbed my wrist as I attempted to run away. I yelped, and could feel my cuts starting to bleed.

"Meredith?" he looked at me questionably. He looked down and saw blood seeping through my lab coat. He quickly pushed my sleeve up as I fought to get away. When he saw the cuts, he got extremely quiet.

"Meredith, what are these?"

"Nothing." I stated firmly.

"Meredith! Are…are these…?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

Suddenly, I snapped.

"Leave me alone Derek! It's none of your damn business!" I angrily said as I yanked my wrist out of his grasp. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I mentally reprimanded myself for not re-bandaging my arm as I ran away. I leave him there, shocked, worried, and from what I could tell, disappointed.

* * *

><p>I started sobbing as soon as I found an empty supply closet. <em>He knows! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! He's going to tell the Chief, and Bailey, and George, Alex, and Izzie! I'm totally screwed!<em> As I cussed myself out I banged my head against the wall. Then I remembered. The box cutter.

* * *

><p>"Yang!' Derek hissed as he dragged her into a corner to talk.<p>

"What do you want McBastard?" She glared at him fiercely.

"I just saw Meredith, and she had cuts up her arm…care to explain?"

Christina couldn't believe this jackass. He had no idea?

"You seriously don't know? You broke her you son of a bitch! She told me that she cuts to relieve her pain! It's all your fault! You did this to her! You're the one who should be ashamed!" She hissed back. "Now if you excuse me, I have to find my broken best friend!"

He leaned back, shocked at her harsh words, he instantly felt guilt and pain from them.

* * *

><p>Meredith just wanted to stop the pain.<p>

So when she brought the box cutter from her pocket, she was trembling so hard that she couldn't cut straight. When she finally did manage to cut, she immediately knew it was too deep. She passed out as her blood started to leave her body too quickly.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Meredith!" Christina exclaimed as burst in through the closet door.<p>

She paused, and stared in shock and horror at the blood pool her friend was lying in.

"Somebody get me a gurney!" She screamed out into the hallway.


	3. Why?

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Characters...sadly D; **

**Sorry for this being SOOOOO short. :(**

Chapter Three

"No no no no NO! Meredith wake up!" Christina screamed as she shook Meredith, who was lying on the floor, surrounded by blood.

Christina was a wreck, as she screamed for a gurney; she grabbed bandages and attempted to stop the blood that was gushing from her person's arm. Then Nurse Olivia arrived.

"Oh my God." She whispered softly, and stood in shock at the sight before her; Dr. Grey covered in blood, with Dr. Yang screaming and attempting to save her.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Meredith was so pale, she looked dead. This frightened Christina more than the confession her friend had made earlier. Seeing her distress, she rushed over and helped lay Meredith on the cart.

"Someone page Bailey and the Chief!" Christina yelled as she ran, pushing Meredith to the E.R.

As soon as they got there, Christina let the E.R. doctors take over, and waited for her superiors to get there. She sighed in relief as she saw them running towards her.

"Yang, what happened?" they said unanimously.

"It-it's Mer-Meredith." She managed to choke out while gesturing to the trauma room.

Their heads snapped up and saw the doctors rushing around and starting a blood transfusion. All three of them burst through the door and watched in relief as Meredith began to wake up. It was loud everywhere around them, but everyone heard her faint protest.

"J-Just let me d-die."

With those four words, Christina broke down sobbing. However this enraged Bailey to the point of yelling.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN SHEPARD?" She shouted at the whole E.R.

"Dr. Bailey…?" Shepard asked as he finished consulting with Addison.

Bailey grabbed hold of his lab coat and dragged him into the room. The Chief just watched stonily.

"Look at what you did!" she yelled in his face as she pointed to Meredith who looked depressed at the bandages on her arm.

"Wh-What happened?" He gasped when he saw the blood transfusion.

"She damn near killed herself that's what happened!" Bailey yelled some more.

"Dr. Bailey….don't be mad."

They all snapped their attention to Meredith, who was attempting to sit up. Dr. Bailey just looked even angrier at the pale woman's words.

"Dammit Grey! No I will not not be angry! You attempted to take your own life!"

"It was an accident….the knife slipped."

Derek, the Chief, and Addison just looked distraught at her feeble attempt to pass the whole thing off as some minor occurrence.

"Meredith… why?" the Chief finally asked.

Meredith looked down, embarrassed with having the Shepards there. Suddenly she paled, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

She coded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrrrrieeeee for the cliffhanger : I just felt like this chapter needed it.**


	4. Revived

**Hey everybody! I'm sooooo sorry about not updating sooner! ;( But all the emails about people adding my story to their story alerts has cured my writers block! :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_"Meredith… why?" the Chief finally asked._

_Meredith looked down, embarrassed with having the Shepards there. Suddenly she paled, and her eyes rolled back into her head._

_She coded._

* * *

><p>"Meredith!" Christina screamed as she watched the heart monitor go wild.<p>

"Dammit! What happened?" Bailey yelled at the room.

"Lost too much blood! Transfusion isn't keeping up with the loss!"

Bailey pushed the ER doctor out of the way and started doing compressions.

"Don't die on me Grey! I'm not finished with you yet!" Bailey yelled at the lifeless form under her hands.

This went on for 5 minutes before they called in the crash cart.

"Charge to 360! CLEAR!"

Meredith's petite frame lay insensible after the shock.

"Miranda...Stop." The Chief said as he saw no point in keeping her heart beating. Bailey wiped away tears, and moved away from the bed. As soon as she did though, she had one last idea.

Quickly, she ran back and hit Meredith's chest with fast precision.

She came back.

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

After they'd revived me, they sent me to my own room, where the Physc resident was waiting.

He'd asked me many questions, and after, had restrained me to my bed.

Later, Izzie came by, and just sat next to me. Then George, then Cristina, and finally, Alex.

No one said a word.

With the silence, I slowly began to think about how embarrassing it all was, but I never thought it was wrong.

I slowly began to piece together what I would say to get out of there. But eventually I just couldn't take the silence.

"Oh, for the love of God! Somebody say something! I'm going to go crazy with you all just staring at me!"

They all just gave me a look.

"Okay…fine._ Crazier_. But hey, how I deal is how I deal. Now either leave, or say something."

George stood up, and left. Eventually, Alex followed.

Cristina just looked at me, then, she stood up, walked over to my bed, and slapped me.

"Hey! What was that for?" The sting of the slap was still resident on my cheek.

"You almost died! How could you do that to everyone? Why Meredith? Why?" Cristina shouted.

"Cristina…." Izzie started.

"Don't patronize me Izzie Stevens! What she did is selfish! I-"

"Selfish?" I interrupted her. "I never wanted to die! It was an accident! Besides! You were all fine with it when I first told you!"

"You knew?" Izzie yelled at Cristina. "You let her… mutilate herself?"

"Well it's not like I could stop her! And Shepard knew too! He-"

"Shepard knew? That son of a bitch! I'm going-"

"STOP IT EVERYONE! I'm right here you know!" I interrupted their screaming match. "It's not anybody's fault but mine! Now get out before your screaming makes me cut some more!"

They both stared at me, and then left.

I finally the effects of the drugs they gave me, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I want to see her Richard! I have to talk to her!"<p>

I woke up to two men arguing outside my door. I immediately knew it was the Chief, and Derek.

"Shepard, you're the reason why she hurt herself! I'm not letting you go near her until she is mentally stable again!"

"Dammit Richard! I need to talk to her! She needs to know that I only chose Addison because it was the right thing to do, not because I don't love her!"

I sat in shock listening, but when he said love, I gasped.

Their argument immediately stopped, and I pretended to be asleep when I heard them walking towards my door.

"Well, we'll continue this later." Richard's deep voice rumbled. "I need to talk to Dr. Grey without you Derek."

"But Richard-"

"No buts Shepard! You need to leave!"

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Derek walked down the hallway. As soon as he was gone, I sat up. The chief slowly walked into my room.

"Now Meredith, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave reviews! Please! ;D<strong>


	5. Chats and Blood Work

**Hey Everyone! OhmiGod I am sooo sorry about not updating! I was in the hospital and they have horrible WiFi. :( But just because of that I've made this chapter long. :DD And I'm already working on chapter 6 so you won't have to wait that long again. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: of Course i dont own these awesome characters or show. If I did then I'd live in LA, not Montana. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_I watched out of the corner of my eye as Derek walked down the hallway. As soon as he was gone, I sat up. The chief slowly walked into my room._

"_Now Meredith, we need to talk."_

* * *

><p>I was petrified.<p>

The Chief is just starting at me.

What do I do?

Luckily, he breaks the silence.

"Your mother would be disappointed."

Ouch. You really know how to kick a girl when she's down Chief.

"Hm, well luckily, she wouldn't really care that much." I tried to say, with as little expression as possible.

"I beg to differ, Meredith." He countered. "She may not have shown it, but she really did love you."

"Whatever you say Chief. Now when can I go home?" I really wanted this conversation to be over with.

The chief just looked at me with saddened eyes. Therefore I knew the answer before it left his lips.

"Dr. Grey, I'm sorry to inform you, but you will be in a Phsych hold until further notice for your attempt on your own life."

I was in utter denial. "But it was an accident! I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Cut yourself?" He cut me off, giving me another look.

I could feel my expression harden, icily, I asked, "I would like a moment to myself now Chief. If you don't mind?" I glared at him, daring him to stay.

"Well Meredith, I have one more thing to tell you, while I'm here. We did blood work to see if you were on any anti-depressants, and here are the labs." He held them out with an odd expression. Suddenly, I didn't want to see them. At all.

"No, no thank you, there's no need to show them to me. I'm fine thanks." I really was scared of what he was trying to tell me.

"Fine. I'll let you see them later. Get some sleep Dr. Grey." He said as he stood up and walked out the door.

Hah. Like that's going to happen now that he's freaked me out. I let my mind wander over all of the possibilities of what was wrong before I finally just wanted to sleep.

I called for the nurse and she came in and gave me more drugs to calm my freaked out mind.

* * *

><p>"She is what? Is it OK? She did lose a lot of blood..."<p>

"I don't even know if she'll want to keep it! I mean come on, she's already depressed!"

I was woken up again to arguing outside my door. Only this time it was Izzie and Christina. I listened in utter horror.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill him! She can't keep it! It'll probably have his McDreamy-ness. She'll start cutting again at the sight of it!" Christina continued.

No. No no no no no no NO. This can't be happening! Why me?

I started crying silently. I still wanted to hear the conversation even though my world was ending right then and there.

"Oh god, you're so right. But we can't make her do anything. Maybe the meds will help?" Izzie started to sound hopeful.

"The drugs she really needs can't be used if she's knocked up!" Christina practically yelled.

At those words I started sobbing loudly. Their conversation ended abruptly as soon as they knew I was awake. They both hurried in and tried to comfort me.

"Shh shhh, I'm sorry Mer, we didn't mean for you to find out this way." Izzie whispered while hugging me.

"Well at least you know now." Christina offered bluntly.

I just stared at the wall for awhile after I stopped crying. We all sat in silence.

Finally, I made my choice.

"I'm not keeping it."

"Mer…." Izzie started worriedly.

"Shut up Barbie. If Mer doesn't want it, then she doesn't have to keep it. Remember it is McBastard's spawn." Christina snapped.

"Oh no, I have to tell him!" I wailed as the realization hit me.

"No you don't. If you're not keeping it, then there's no need." Christina shrugged it off.

"But it is his baby Christina. Didn't Burke want to know?" Izzie shot back.

This stumped Christina. She didn't know quite how to argue with that.

"Well yeah…but he didn't break up with me like the way Shepard did. So he doesn't deserve to know." She finally replied triumphantly.

"He needs to know!" Izzie argued. "You only not tell them when you don't know who the father is!"

I finally composed myself and yelled over them "Give me the phone!"

They stopped and stared at me.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"I need the call an abortion clinic." I stated firmly.

"Well Mer, I don't think you can leave very soon…" Izzie tried to delay.

"Then find me someone in the hospital that'll do it. I'm not keeping it." I refused.

"Fine. We'll do just that. Dr. Park is quiet. She might do it." Christina offered.

"OK, now can you guys give me a minute? I need to think." I needed to break down in private without pitying looks staring at me.

"Sure Mer, we'll go talk to Dr. Park right now." Izzie quietly agreed. They both looked over their shoulders as they walked out.

I curled up in my bed, quietly sobbing as I grieved over what I would have to do. I needed to keep my sanity. This would break me more.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Derek Shepard was exhausted; he'd spent the whole day worrying about Meredith. And he'd been thoroughly frustrated when the Chief had refused to let him see her. As he rounded a corner he saw Izzie and Christina talking to Dr. Park. Curious, he snuck closer to where they were standing.

"…And it needs to be done with as much secrecy as possible. She's already been declared the top gossip of the month." Christina said quietly.

Realizing they were discussing Meredith. He crept closer. Why were they talking to an OB? He heard the quiet older woman ask a faint question that he couldn't hear.

"Yes we're sure she can give consent after the Phsych hold, in another three days it will be over. And she isn't that far along so the termination wouldn't be too difficult." Izzie replied.

Derek's heart stopped. Questions raced through his mind as he realized what they were talking about.

She was pregnant?

She wanted an abortion?

Was he the father?

He had to see her, He decided.

'_I can't let her kill our baby._' Was his only thought, as he raced to the Phsych Ward.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. I know, I know. I made another baby story. :) but to be honest I just wanted a little more drama in there. And I've decided to not have Meredith keep it. Sorry. No offense or anything. I just don't think that'll go with how I want the story to go. :**


	6. Worst Day Ever

**Yay! New Chapter! Don't be disapointed though, it may not be the best chapter, but it's more of a filler to the next one, you'll see why in a sec. :P But Thanks for all the awesome reviews, story alerts, and author alerts! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Derek's heart stopped. Questions raced through his mind as he realized what they were talking about. _

_She was pregnant? _

_She wanted an abortion? _

_Was he the father?_

_He had to see her, He decided. _

'_I can't let her kill our baby.' Was his only thought, as he raced to the Phsych Ward._

**Meredith's POV**

Where are Christina and Izzie?

They should be back by now!

Maybe…maybe nobody'll do it. Oh god! What I am going to do? I can't keep it! This is insane! I can't raise a baby! I can't get huge and take time off! Can't they see that? And now that I'm considered mentally unstable, they're going to force me to have it! And I'll have to watch Derek take it away and have it grow up with red-haired-devil-half siblings!

Great. Now I'm rambling in my mind.

I started working myself into a frenzy, with crazy thoughts of attempting to escape to an abortion clinic going through my mind, making me even more agitated.

Eventually I calmed down, but at that moment, Derek decided to walk in.  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

Crap.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, visibly hostile.

"Why didn't you tell me? I deserved to know!" He yelled, pacing back and forth. "You can't kill it!"

I froze, but then my eyes narrowed, how did he know? "Kill what, _Dr. Shepard_?" I say, with as much contempt as possible.

His eyes grew darker, and suddenly he stopped pacing and walked briskly over to my bed. I shrank against the pillows, feeling the need to disappear. I set my gaze on the wall behind him, not wanting to stare into his eyes, and feel my heart ripped to shreds all over again.

"Look. At. Me." He growled, grabbing my chin, and forcing me to look at his face.

I stared at him with as much hatred as I could muster, but to be honest, it wasn't much. So instead, I settled for the broken, guilt-riddening look of a heart-broken self-mutilator.

Almost immediately, I saw results.

His look of hatred quickly turned into guilt, and his hard grip on my chin loosened until he let go.

"I'm not keeping it." I said, repeating the decision I made earlier.

His face contorted into one of disbelief.

"No."

This single word response was enough to send me into a rage.

"What? It's my body! You don't get a say! YOU have a WIFE! YOU left ME! It's my decision, and mine only!" I screamed in his face, letting out all my anger into those five short sentences.

He leaned back, shocked at my sudden fury, but quickly returned his own opinion.

"If you cared enough about your own body, you wouldn't be in this hospital bed! Dammit Meredith! It's my child! I do get a say! And I will make sure that no doctor in this hospital will ever perform an abortion on you, EVER!" He yelled back.

For a moment, I was silent. Then, I decided to make him squirm.

"It might not be yours."

His eyes bulged, and his face immediately paled.

I knew I hit a nerve. He probably thought I'd pine away for him forever. I probably will, but the way I go about it doesn't mean I don't love him.

After about six minutes of him sitting like that, I decided to give him an exit.

"Well if you're just going to sit there looking like a frog… I have things to do, and meds to get off of. So, bye!"

Silently he stood up, and walked out of the room. Off to convince Dr. Park I was mentally incompetent.

Moments later I noticed that my bonds weren't as tight as before. With excitement, I started wriggling my slender wrists out until I was completely free, then I readjusted them so that I could look like I was restrained, but without actually being so. By the time Izzie and Christina came into the room, I was done adjusting the binds and had settled comfortably on the bed.

"Mer, we got Dr. Park to agree, but it'll have to wait until after the Psych hold." Izzie informed me.

"No problem Iz, but I think McAss is going to try to postpone it for longer." I grumbled.

"What? What happened? I thought he didn't know about McFetus!" Cristina said in shock.

"Well apparently he found out. And he came into my room and kept said that he won't let me get an abortion and that I'm too unstable to make the decision." I briefly informed them.

"You're not unstable!" Cristina angrily said, "Your just going through a rough patch! Besides, the therapy will help!"

I slowly digested the last thing she said.

"Therapy?"

"Oh, yeah, we forgot to tell you…you're, um, required to have therapy sessions with Dr. Wyatt." Izzie uncomfortably explained. **(A/N I introduced Dr. Wyatt 2 seasons early, it goes better with the plot.)**

"Can this day get any worse?" I angrily mumbled to myself.

"Um, yes. It can. Your next therapy session starts in 10 minutes." Said Izzie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo next chapter will focus mainly on Meredith going to therapy. But there will be a little baby drama too, though nothing too serious. Now, do you guys think I should do anymore Derek POV's? Or only Meredith? OR another character? Reviews=more chapters! ;)<strong>


End file.
